Confession
by marymo9
Summary: A surprising confession of love...femslash, and stands alone. One-shot.


Diana stood in the corner of the rather crowded room. She was surrounded by the various superheroes of the League. All around her the feeling of joy and revelry was abundant. Everyone was celebrating a hard earned victory against a powerful foe. And although Diana smiled occasionally, it never reached her eyes or her heart. Misery had been her only company these past few months. It had attached itself to her completely, and never had the Amazon felt so completely, and utterly alone. Looking across the room, she ventured a quick peek at Shayera. The Thanagarian was amidst her closest friends, smiling brightly, flanked by the Green Lantern, the Black Canary, the Huntress, and a few others. Diana simply stared. Sighing heavily, and resigning herself to her loneliness, she pushed away from the wall, uttering softly under her breath, "If you only knew…"

Crossing the room, Diana hastily moved towards the exit. Just as she was about to leave, and quietly retreat to her room, soft hands stopped her progress. Diana turned and felt herself become even more saddened. The hands that stopped her belonged to the one person she wanted most to be with, and had most ardently avoided…Shayera.

"Diana," the redhead beamed, "where are you going so quickly? It's time to celebrate! We won!"

The Amazon stood silent, no look of happiness crossing her face. "Shayera," she spoke softly, "go back to your friends and enjoy it. I need to leave though."

Shayera's face dropped and her eyes conveyed a concerned warmth that was shredding Diana's heart just looking at. "Why Diana? What's wrong?"

Diana just somberly shook her head, "It's nothing. Go and celebrate. I'll see you at the next Founder's meeting." With the response, quiet and reserved, Diana turned and left, leaving Shayera standing confused and more than a bit worried. But she knew the Amazon was stubborn, and there'd be no conversation if Diana didn't want one. Turning, she rejoined her friends once more, but the thought of a sullen Diana didn't leave her mind.

The Amazon princess managed to get about twenty steps out the door when she felt another pair of hands, halting her once more. They weren't as soft as Shayera's, but they were definitely feminine. "Where you off to?" The voice was distinctive, and Diana's shoulders slumped. She could walk away from Shayera with no explanation, but this female wouldn't be as easy to escape. Diana stood tall once more, inhaled deeply, and turned. Looking down slightly, the Amazon's blue eyes began to moisten, and the tears threatened to fall, and the look she was being given said enough. Answers would have to be given in order to find the solitude she was desperately seeking.

"Lois," Diana started, "I…" But the tears came in abundance, and Diana couldn't stop the tide from welling and spilling over her eyelids.

Lois instantly crushed the other woman into a hug, holding her friend tightly and fiercely. She anchored the much taller woman to her body, allowing the grief to flow uninterrupted. And when it had subsided, Diana took a step back and wiped furiously at the little wet signs of weakness. As if reading her friend's mind, Lois shook her head, "It isn't against the law to cry. I'm guessing though that this is about her."

Diana nodded slowly. "It is. I feel so silly Lois."

"Don't…" Lois offered sympathetically, "you love her."

"It doesn't matter. She loves John. You can see it all over her face, and it's killing me every time I look at her."

Lois squeezed Diana's hand, "Tell her. You're harboring these feelings, and it's making you miserable. It kills me to see how sad you are all the time anymore."

Diana shook her head vehemently. "No. I won't tell her and just open myself up for more heartache. This will pass."

Lois sighed softly, "It hasn't so far, and it's been months. Just tell her. Regardless of what she says, at least you'll have tried. It's better than the 'what ifs' your mind is probably playing out."

"It has to stay unknown!" Diana choked out. "I was fine being alone before, and I will be again. I just need to get past this."

Lois' feistier side kicked in, "Do you hear yourself? **TELL** **HER**. She may reject you, but she might not. But you won't know unless you tell Shayera how you feel!"

"Tell Shayera what?" A third voice entered the conversation suddenly. Lois turned quickly, and Diana looked up. Both women were staring at the winged warrior.

Shayera had come back out of the party, just in time to catch the tail end of the private conversation. Her confusion was apparent, as she couldn't imagine in a million years what types of feelings Diana could possibly have for her. Walking slowly towards the pair, Lois turned again and whispered, "Please just tell her." And when the thought was finished, she squeezed Diana's hand once more, and excused herself.

Shayera waited for Lois to be out of ear shot, and then she took a hard look at Diana's eyes. The normally bright blue orbs were red and swollen. This was quite unlike the fierce spirit the other woman always seemed to exude. She stood silently staring at Diana, willing her to be honest about whatever was going on. But Diana stayed stoically silent, but never averting her eyes away from Shayera's.

"Diana," Shayera pleaded, "what's going on?"

Retreat was suddenly imperative in Diana's mind. She could avoid the redhead a while, and eventually Shayera would probably get the hint and drop the subject. But what Diana didn't count on was the tenacity she had in her legs to flee was nothing in comparison to the sheer force of will Shayera was going to display to get her to stay. Diana tried to turn, but Shayera held tight to her forearm, refusing to let go.

"You can try and shake me Diana, but more than likely you'll end up dragging me down the hall with you since I'm not letting go."

Diana huffed, but without malice, "Stubborn Thanagarian."

Shayera laughed, despite the seriousness of the situation. "Pot calling the kettle black I'd say."

Diana blew out an exasperated breath. "Drop it Shayera."

The response was hard and fast, "No."

Diana turned and blew out once more, "No? There's no voting here. I said drop it."

Shayera let go of Diana's forearm, and crossed her own in response. "No." She arched her eyebrow in a challenge to the Amazon to try and defy her. "I went back inside and excused myself from the party to come out and check on you. Whatever conversation you were having with Lois obviously concerns me. SO…" Shayera's tone was hard, but not harsh, "talk to me Diana. What about me?"

Diana clenched her eyes shut, as more of the tears she fought so hard at holding in fell once more. Gently, and with some hesitation, Shayera reached out and lightly brushed them away with her fingertips. It was Diana's undoing. She sobbed, "Don't. I'm not yours to console."

Shock ripped through Shayera at the simple statement. Diana cared for her. It was so obvious now. How she hadn't seen it before was mind blowing, but there it was. Laid bare, Diana dropped her head and whispered, "So now you understand. Please just go. I promise I won't bother you. You won't even have to talk to me."

Shayera's heart ached. Diana had no idea how her words had affected her. Diana was too lost in her misery to see and understand that Shayera had struggled with the same feelings for months. Stepping into Diana's personal space completely, she wiped away the raven-haired woman's tears once more. "I-I wouldn't want that Diana. Please, you don't understand." Reaching for Diana's hand, she ran her thumb across battle tested, hardened knuckles. "Months I have struggled with…" She lifted the hand to her lips and kissed it softly. "…with this Diana."

Diana's eyes went wide. "I-what? Wait…I…"

Shayera smiled in genuine affection. "For months I've done nothing but think about what it'd be like to be with you. I dream about you, and wake up thinking about you too. It's all I seem able to do these days."

Diana was still in shock, "But, John…"

"You really need to pay attention to what's happening around you. I moved out six weeks ago. It didn't seem fair to be harboring these thoughts and feelings and still be with him. We hadn't made love in months, and if I'm going to be completely honest, it's because it became apparent to me that I didn't want anyone's hands other than yours to be on me." Shayera blushed. It was a true statement, and she wasn't shy, but it was a lot to reveal. "He knows that I can't stop thinking about you. I broke down and told him. Surprisingly enough, he told me that he loved me, and just wanted me to be happy. He's been encouraging me to talk to you, but I…I couldn't bear the thought of you not feeling the same."

Diana stood stunned, soaking up everything she was being told. Never would she have guessed that the first confession of attraction would be Shayera's and not hers. She had been so blind to everything, lost in her own private misery and hell. And for what? The woman she loved was standing in front of her saying everything she had been feeling for what had seemed like an eternity. Diana had never been a wordsmith, and she struggled to not just shout for joy. Instead, a glimmer of hope flashed in her eyes, and she leaned in slowly. Shayera swallowed hard, and lifted her free hand to Diana's cheek.

"You have no idea how many times I laid awake at night thinking about this moment."

Diana whispered, "Hush Shayera. I'm going to kiss you now."

Smiling, the redhead complied, closed her eyes and waited. She inhaled deeply, and in the span of a second, she felt the Amazon's lips brush against hers. All regrets and thoughts of loneliness slipped away, and there was only the infancy of bliss sure to grow.

* * *

A/N: Angsty has been in the blood stream lately it seems. This wasn't going to have a happy ending, but I sat and thought to myself, "Screw that! I want this to be a win dammit!" And there you go...:) Happy reading to you all...


End file.
